Ali
| tribes = | place = 3/16 | challenges = 3 | votesagainst = 10 | days = 27 }} Ali is a contestant from . Quiet and collected, Ali was constantly targeted by original Toto members, much to her dismay. Her alliance with Garnet and Medha carried her all the way to the final three, where Garnet voted her out one day shy of the Final Tribal Council, believing her to be a bigger threat in the end. Profile Name (Age): Ali (23) Tribe Designation: Current Timezone: Eastern Standard Time Occupation: Conservation Education Instructor Personal Claim to Fame: My escape room skillz Inspiration in Life: My inspiration in life is my family and my close friend Mel who first got me into survivor! Hobbies: Hiking, reading, going to Disney, watching survivor, sleeping Biggest Pet Peeves: People who are mean, bad explainers. When the water pitcher is left in the fridge EMPTY 3 Words to Describe You: Passionate, sarcastic, adaptable Why You Think You'll "Survive" SURVIVOR: Because I have the ability to adapt very quickly whether it be with new people or a new environment, I’m strategic but on the DL. Survivor Ali started the game out on the Weezer tribe. After losing the first Immunity Challenge, the tribe almost unanimously decided to vote out Mechi. For the rest of the pre-merge portion of the game, Ali was able to survive unscathed. B-Dog and Amelia were also voted out by Ali. At the merge, the Toto and Weezer tribes both have 5 members each. Weezer expected the vote to be a tie, but Toto ended up too dysfunctional to become a voting bloc. As a result, Weezer convinced the other Toto to turn on each other and vote out Frosty, putting Ali and her fellow Weezer tribemates in the majority. Using this numbers advantage, Ali contributed to LJ and Quinn's eliminations. However, there was paranoia that Medha may flip to the Totos. When the vote was tied 4-4 with one vote left, Ali feared it was her going. Medha ultimately stayed strong to her original tribal lines, sending LJ home. Eventually, the Toto members posed no threat to Ali, Medha, and Garnet's game. They felt it was necessary to use the Toto's votes to take out Captain and Cammy, which they did. After eliminating them, the Weezers (plus Caity) decided to vote out Samantha because of her strength in challenges. At the Final Four, Garnet won the Immunity Challenge. Caity was told by Garnet that he would vote Ali, sending her home. However, Garnet knew that he was unable to do that, so he voted Garnet. This forced a fire-making challenge, which Ali ultimately won, sending Caity, the last Toto member, home. At the Final Immunity Challenge, Garnet won and chose to vote out Ali over Medha because he felt Medha would be easier to beat in the end, making Ali the seventh and final member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Ali, as a juror, voted for her game-long ally Garnet to win, which he did in a 5-2 vote. It was also revealed that Ali won the Fan Favorite Award. Voting History In Episode 13, the vote ended in a 2-2 tie between Ali and Caity, forcing a fire-making tiebreaker. Ali won the tiebreaker and remained in the game. Trivia * Ali and Caity are the first female contestants to compete in a fire-making tiebreaker. ** Ali is the first female to win a fire-making tiebreaker challenge, and one of six contestants to win a final four fire-making challenge. The others are Joey L. in , Jordan in , Kat in , Stukov in , and Cub in . ** Ali is the first contestant to win a fire-making tiebreaker yet still be on the jury in the season they won the challenge in. * Ali voted correctly at every Tribal Council she attended and voted at. References Category:Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:Africa Contestants Category:Africa Jury Members Category:Weezer Tribe Category:Rains Tribe Category:Fan Favorite Award Winners Category:3rd Place Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: Africa